Monsters University transcript
The movie opens with a group of young monsters on a bus after a short scene with a two-headed pigeon. Kids: [singing]...head bone. The head bone's connected to the... horn bone. The horn bone's right above the... wing bone. As the bus enters through the gate, and pulls a stop, the kids rush to get out. Kid: [After roaring at her friend] I scared you! Kid: No you didn't! The teacher manages to make her way off the bus. Mrs. Graves: Okay, remember our field trip rules, everyone. No pushing, no biting and no ''fire breathing. [''One young monkey blows fire at his running friend] What did I just say? [begins to count the students] ...18...19... Okay! We're missing one. Who are we missing? [flinches as she hears a knock on the closed school bus door] Oooh! Mike Wazowski... The door opens, and a young one-eyed, and very short monkey appears. Young Mike: Thanks, Joe! Good luck finishing your crossword puzzle. Mike glances around trying to figure out how to get down. The step was pretty high for such a small monster. He finally manages to slide down. Mrs. Graves: Sorry, Michael. ...I didn't see you. Young Mike: That's okay. When I was on the bus, I found a nickel! [pulls out a nickel the size of his lone pupil] I wish I had pockets. Mrs. Graves: Hey, everyone! Partner up! Get your field trip buddy. Mike looked around as everyone began to partner up. Young Mike: Jeremy! You and me? [The other monkey turns away] Okay. No biggie. [A purple monkey walks in front of him] Haley? No? Partning up with Claire? Great choice! She's a good egg. [A larger blue monkey appears] Ruussseeell. Mike? Wazowski? [The monkey continues to have a blank look] We carpool! We're cousins...'' [''An orange monkey approaches Russell, and they both walk away] Okay! Good catching up! Mrs. Graves approached Mike, who looked downtroddened. Mrs. Graves: Well, Michael. Looks like it's you and me again. Young Mike: [gives a nervous chuckle as he takes her hand. Ahead of them, Mike saw the rest of the kids way ahead of them] Come on, Karen, we're falling behind. Mrs. Graves: [chuckles sarcastically] Please don't call me Karen. Monkey Inc. Worker: Now, stay close together. [Behind the worker, the kids are bouncing around. He glances to the kid bouncing next to him] We're entering a very ''dangerous area. Welcome to the Scare Floor. [''The kids gasp once they see the area] This is where we collect the scream energy to power the whole world. And can anyone tell me whose job it is to go get that scream? Kids: [all at once] Scarers! Monkey Inc. Worker: That's right! Now, which one of you can give me the scariest ''roar? '''Young Mike': Ah! Sir! Right here! Little green guy at 2 o'clock! Several kids start to roar. Kid: Like this! roars Young Mike: Hey guys, watch this one! [Several kids are roaring over him] Hey, I got a really good one. [Another kid roars] Mike suddenly roars. Several kids turn to him in awe. He smiles at finally being heard. Only to slowly turn around and see what made them stare in awe. Young Mike: Woah... One of the Monkeys Inc. scarers walks over to the kids. Frank McCay: Well, hey there kids! Are you on a tour with your school? Kids: Yeah! Mrs. Graves: Yes. We're here to learn about scream energy and what it takes to be a scarer. Frank McCay: Well, hey, you're in luck. Because I just happen to be a scarer. I learned everything I know from my school. [flips his hat around, and everyone sees MU on it] Monsters University. It's the best scaring school there is. He is interrupted when another scarer grabs his hat. Scarer:' '''You wish! [''looks at the kids] Fear Tech's the best. Frank McCay: laughs ''Okay. You guys watch us and tell me which school's the best. Alright? ''towards Mike, pointing to the MU on his hat whispering ''MU is. Mike is about to follow the scarers, but a hand blocked him. '''Monster Inc. Worker': Oops! Stop right there. Don't cross over that safety line. to a sign which depicts human children being dangerous ''Human children are ''extremely ''toxic. '''Kid': Look at that! The kids start to push forward, sending Mike towards the back. Young Mike: Woah! Hey, guys! Watch the eye! Ow! to see over the kids, but all he sees is a door being lowered ''Excuse me! Fellas! How about we do tallest in the back? ''under a monster's legs '' '''Kid': Look! He's gonna do a real scare! Kid: Cool. I want to be a scarer. Kid: Yeah, me too! Young Mike: Come on, guys! I want to see! Kid: Mike away ''Out of the way, Wazowski. You don't belong on a scare floor. '''Mrs. Graves': Brian, Do not step over the line. Kid: Mrs. Graves, Michael went over the line. Mrs. Graves looked towards the scare floor. Mrs. Graves: at seeing Mike ''Michael! But Mike was too thrilled to see. He watches as the scarer opens the door to a child's bed room. He creeps in just as the door closed. From the shadows, he watches the scarer sneak around. The parents open the door, and both the young monkey and scarer go in hiding. '''Mother': See? I told you he's fine. Father: I thought I heard something. With the door closed, Frank McCay goes back to his task. Mike watches in awe as Frank made the child scream in terror. Frank McCay: his task done, he walked out the door, then closes it, only to see a whole bunch of monkeys staring in horror; casually What? [looks down at his tentacles,' '''seeing Mike. A wide smile is glued to the young monkey's face] '''Monster: '''Are you alright? '''Frank McCay': [approaches the kid, who backs away] That was real dangerous, kid. I didn't even know you were in there. Wow. I didn't even know you were in there. [takes off his hat, placing it on Mike's head] Heh, not bad, kid. [winks at Mike] Mrs. Graves: Michael! What do you have to say for yourself? Young Mike: How do I become a scarer? [opening credits] A bus pulls to a stop. Bus Driver: Monkeys University! Anybody getting off? A much older Mike grabs his bags, and leaps from his seat. Mike: Well, everyone, I don't mean to get emotional. But everything in my life has lead to this moment. Let it not be just the beginning of my dream, but the beginning of ALL our dreams. [looks at a female monkey with large glasses] Gladys. Promise me you'll keep auditioning. Marie. Mr. Right is out there somewhere. Phil. Keep using the ointment 'til that thing goes away. I wish you all the best. Thank you all so much! Everyone just stares at him. Bus Driver: sarcastically ''I'm welling up with tears. Now get off! Once off the bus, and the bus drives away, Mike enters MU with a smile on his face. '''Mike: '''Hello! How you doing? [''laughs as a large monkey jumps over him and throws a frisbee] Okay. First thing on my list: Get registered. Jay: 'Hey there, freshman! I'm Jay the R.A., and I'm here to say registration... [''points in a direction] ...is that a way! '''Mike: '''Okay, Jay. '''Jay: '''Have a great first day! Mike approaches the registration booth. '''Kay: Hey, I'm Kay! Here's your orientation packet. Mike: '''Thanks, Kay! '''Kay: '''You can drop your bags out here and get your picture taken with Trey! A moment later, and Mike gets his picture taken. '''Trey: '''Say hooray! '''Mike: Hooray! [A moment later, and he is looking at his ID. Only the top of his head is visible] I can't believe it... I'm officially a college student! Fay: Okay, everyone, I'm Fay! And I'll be giving you your orientation tour on this perfect day. [Once inside, she continues her tour] Here are the labs where students learn to design and build the doors to the human world. [A suited monkey enters one of the labs] Looks like a professor's about to test a door. Mike is disappointed that the door test only has the professor peeking in, then close it. A moment later, they are touring the cafeteria. Fay: The MU cafeteria serves a full buffet''. [''Her voice trails off as the camera zooms around the cafeteria] The campus offers a wide variety of major's, but the crown jewel of MU... is the scaring school. Mike stands there staring at the school, even after Faye and the rest of the tour left. Debate Team Monkey: Welcome to the debate team! We're happy to have you! [The monkey has two heads, which starts to debate with her] I disagree for the following reasons. True happiness isn't theoretical... [trails off, and we cut to Mike who is walking through the different booths] Astronomy Club Monkey: '''Hey there! Keep your eye... on the sky. At the astronomy club! '''Improv Club Monkey: Hey, hey, hey! Come join the improv club! You'll wish you were never...always... [slaps himself] Ah! Dang! Claire Wheeler: MU Greek Council! We sponsor the annual Scare Games. Mike: [snatches a paper from the booth] The scare what now? Brock Pearson: [pounds his fist against the table] The Scare Games! A super intense scaring competition! Claire Wheeler: They're crazy dangerous. Anything could happen. Brock Pearson: A bunch of guys went to the hospital last year! Claire Wheeler: You could totally die. Brock Pearson: [slams his fist down again] And it's worth it! You get a chance to prove that you ''are the best! '''Mike Wazowski': [looks at the Scare Games flier; whispering] Cool. Clerk: Wazowski. Room 319. [Mike takes the keys] You know, your roommate is a scaring major too. Mike happily gasps at that, and quickly makes his way towards his room. Room 319. Mike: Hello! I'm your roommate! Oh, that's too bland. Don't force it. Just let it happen. [reaches his new room] Your lifelong best friend... is right behind this door. (takes a deep breath, and opens it, only to gasp) Randy: '[''snakes up to Mike from the shadows, but when he's revealed, he has large glasses on] Hey there! I'm your roomie! Name's Randy Boggs! Scaring major. '''Mike: Oh, what a... Mike Wazowski! Scaring major. Randy: I can tell we're gonna be best chums, Mike. Take which ever bed you want. I wanted you to have first dibs. Mike: [gasps as Randy suddenly vanishes. His glasses are floating in mid-air] You just disappeared? Randy: ''(reappears) Sorry. If I do that in scaring class, I'll be a joke. '''Mike: '''No! I-it's totally great! You got to use it! '''Randy: '''Really? '''Mike: '''Yeah, but loose the glasses. They give it away. '''Randy: '''Uh? [''takes off his glasses, but appears to have trouble seeing. It also gives him an evil look] Mike: Okay! Unpack. Check! [checks on the item on his list] Hang posters. Check! Now I just need to ace my classes, graduate with honors, and become the greatest scarer ever. Randy: Boy. I wish I had your confidence, Mike. Aren't you even a little nervous? Mike: Actually... (picks up his old MU at, looking at it) ...no. I've been waiting for this my whole life. (walks over to the window and looks outside) I just can't wait to get started. It is now morning, and the first bell of the first day of school just ring. Art: ''(Hearing the bell ringing) Ah, man! I can't be late on the first day! ''(starts to run, but doesn't get very far) Mike: (Once inside the scaring school, his eye lits up with awe) ''Wow. Mike jumps into a chair, but didn't notice the size different between him and the other students. But the ones beside him did. '''Monkey': You gotta be kidding me. Randy: I'm so nervous! Mike: 'Relax. It'll be fine. '''Prof. Knight: '''Good morning, students! ''Welcome to scaring 101. I am Professor Knight. Now, I'm sure all of you were the scariest monkey in your town. Well bad news kids. You're in my town now. And I do not scare easily. ''(gasps as sunlight suddenly shots in his face. A monkey suddenly spreads its wings, and flies down from its position on the window. Once it lands, Knight gets a better look at the arrival) ''Dean Hardscrabble. This is a... pleasant surprise. '''Mike: ''(whispering; to Randy) She's a legend. She broke the all time scare record with the scream in that very can. '''Dean: '(gently plucks a piece of dirt from the scream canister) ''I don't mean to interrupt. I just thought I'd drop by to see the... terrifying faces joining my program. '''Prof. Knight: '''Well, I'm sure my students would love to hear a few words of... inspiration. '''Dean: '''Inspiration? Very well. Scariness... is the true measure of a monkey. If you're not scary... what kind of a monkey are you? ''(It looks as if she looks right at Mike, who only stares at the woman) ''It's my job to make great students, great. Not make mediocre students, less mediocre. That is why at the end of the semester, there will be a final exam. Fail that exam, and you are out of the scaring program. ''(Mike grows wide-eyed, while the other students gasp and whisper to each other) ''So, I should hope you're all... properly... inspired. [''flies around the room, then finally out the window] Prof. Knight: Alright, alright. Who can tell me the properties of an affected roar? (Mike raises his hand.) ''Yes? '''Mike: '''There are actually... five: those include the roar's resonance; the duration of the roar; and the... He is interrupted by a loud lion roar from the doorway. '''Sulley: '''Oops. Sorry. I heard someone say roar so, I just kinda went for it. ''(makes his way through the students) ''Ooh, 'scuse me. Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you there. Hey, how you doing? '''Prof. Knight: '''Very impressive. Mister...? '''Sulley: '''Sullivan. Jimmy Sullivan. '''Prof. Knight: '''Sullivan? Like... Bill Sullivan? The scarer? '''Sulley: '''Yeah. He's my dad. Many people gasp at that. '''Prof. Knight: '''I should've known. I expect big things from you. '''Sulley: '(In a country accent) ''Welp. You won't be disappointed. '''Mike: '''Um, I'm sorry. S-should I keep going? '''Prof. Knight: '''Nah, nah... Mr. Sullivan's covered it. ''(Sulley gives him a wink and clicks his tongue. Knight chuckles at that.) ''Everyone take out your scaring textbooks and open them to chapter 1. '''Sulley: '''Hey, bub, can I borrow a pencil? Forgot all my stuff. Ah. ''(takes the pencil, using it as a toothpick) ''Yeah, there we go. That'll get it. Mike just narrows his eye at that. '''Randy: '''C'mon, Mike. It a fraternity ''and ''sorority party.We have to go! '''Mike: '''We flunk that that scaring final, we are ''done. I'm not taking any chances. Randy: 'You got the whole semester to study, but this might be our ''only ''chance to get in good with the cool kids. ''(pulls out a tray of cupcakes with smiley faces and glasses on them) ''That's why I made these cupcakes. Oops. ''(The cupcakes have letters on them spelling "BE MY PAL." The cupcake with the P on it was upside down, which he fixes) That could've been embarasing. '''Mike: '''When I'm a scarer, life will be a nonstop party. Stay out of trouble, wild man. '''Randy: (laughing) Wild man. Mike: ''(A strange creature is being raised up to his open window)' 'What the...? ''(The creature is thrown into the room, and starts to run everywhere) ''Ah! '''Sulley: '[suddenly appearing in the open window) ''Archie! '''Mike: '(Screaming) ''Ah! '''Sulley: '(screaming as he tumbled in from the window. Archie jumped on his stomach) ''Oof! '''Mike: '''Hey! What are you... '''Sulley': Shhh! Shhh! Mike: 'Wait...you're shushing me? Hey, hey! You can't... ''(Sulley clamps his large paw over Mike's mouth.) Outside the window, several monkeys are standing there.'' '' '''Monkey: '''Where did he go? '''Monkey: '''He's dead meat! '''Monkey: '''He's in ''big ''trouble. '''Sulley: (chuckling) ''Fear Tech dummies. ''(realizing that Mike couldn't breathe due to his large paw over his mouth) ''Oh, sorry about that, buddy. '''Mike: '''Why are you in my room? '''Sulley: '''Your room? This is my... ''(realization hits him as he gets a better look around the room) ''This is not my room. Archie! Come here, boy. ''a pig Mike: '''Archie? '''Sulley: '''Archie the Scare Pig. He's Fear Tech's mascot. '''Mike: '''Why is it here? '''Sulley: to hold in his laughter ''I stole it. Gonna take it the RORs. '''Mike: '''The what? '''Sulley': Roar Omega Roar. The top fraternity on campus. They only accept the highly elite. Okay. I lift the bed, you grab the pig. 1, 2... Mike: (backing away) ''What? No... '''Sulley': ...3. (pushes Mike under the bed) ''Don't let it go! Careful, he's a biter. '''Mike: '''Ah! ''(screams as the pig drags him from under the bed.) Sulley: Woah! Hey! (The pig crawls around Sulley) ''Woah!' (The pig rushes up a dresser) I got him! Woah! ''(The dresser falls on Sulley, who only laughs) ''That was awesome! What am I doing. ''(extends his hand to Mike) ''James P. Sullivan. '''Mike: '(taking the hand, shaking it) ''Mike Wazowski. Listen, it was great delightful meeting you, and whatever that is. But if you don't mind... ''the door ''...I have to study my scaring. '''Sulley: '''Oooh, you don't need to study scaring, you just... do it. '''Mike: '''Really? I think there's is a little more to it than that. But hey, thanks for stopping by. ''(Archie grabs Mike's beloved hat and takes off) ''Ack! Let go of that! (Archie dives out the window)'' My hat! Sulley: 'My pig! ''(They start to chase Archie down the street) ''Hey! C'mere! '''Mike: '''Hey! Catch it! Come back here! Mike jumps and lands on top of the pig. '''Sulley: '''Yeah! Ride him! '''Singing Monkey: '''Tentacles and serpents' wings, they... [''gets ran over by a running Sulley] '''Mike: '''Woah! '''Randy: ''(is at the party, holding a tray of cupcakes) Cupcake? Mike and the pig bump into Randy, sending the cupcakes flying. The cupcakes land on Randy's head, spelling LAME. '''Mike: '''Got it! ''[yells as the trap he set worked) Woohoo! Sulley: (picks Mike and the pig up) ''Fear Tech's mascot! MU rules! '''Jaws Theta Chi Member': Did you see him catch that pig? You are Jaws Theta Chi material, freshman. Omega Howl Member: '''No, no, no! He's an Omega Howl, guy. '''Jaws Theta Chi Member: '''Back off! We saw him first! '''Omega Howl Member: '''Now way! We did! '''Johnny: I'll take it from here, gentlemen. Johnny Worthington. President of Roar Omega Roar. What's your name, big blue? Sulley: Jimmy Sullivan. Friends call me Sulley. Chet: That guy's a Sullivan? Like the famous Sullivan? I can't believe it! That is crazy! Johnny: '''Chet, calm down. '''Chet: '''I'm sorry. '''Johnny: '''Sulley, any freshman with the guts to pull off a stunt has got future scarer written all over him. '''Mike: '''Hey, did you see me ride the pig? That took guts. '''Chet: '''Slow down, squirt. This party is for scare students only. '''Johnny: '''Oh, sorry, killer, but you might wanna hang out with someone a little more your speed. ''something just past Mike ''They look fun. '''Don Carlton: '''Oh, hey there! Wanna join Oozma Kappa? '''Squishy: '''We have cake! A monkey suddenly eats the cake. '''Johnny: Go crazy. Mike: [stunned] Is that a joke? Johnny: Ah, Sulley, talk to your friend. Sulley: Well, he's not really my friend, but sure. [to Mike] You heard him. This is a party for scare students. Mike: I am ''a scare student. '''Sulley': I mean for scare students who actually, you know, have a chance. Chet: Ahhhhh, snap! In response, the RORs start laughing. Mike: '''My chances are just as good as yours. '''Sulley: '''Your not even in the same league as me. '''Mike: '''Just wait, hotshot. I'm gonna scare circles around you this year. '''Sulley: ''(laughing) Okay. I'd like to see that. '''Mike: '''Oh, don't worry. ''(turns away, placing his hat back on) ''You will. '''Prof. Knight: '''Ready position. Common crouch. I want to see matted fur and yellow teeth. Basic snarl. Show me some slobber! Drool is a tool, kids. Use it. ''by Sulley ''Now here is a monkey who looks like a scarer. ''(turns away, and continued down the line) ''You want a hope of passing this class, you have to breathe, eat and sleep scaring. '''Mik''e: ''(tosses a ball in the air while studying) ''Give me another one! '''Randy: '''Fear of spiders? '''Mike: '''Arachnophobia. '''Randy: '''Fear of thunder? '''Mike: '''Keraunophobia. '''Randy: '''Fear of chopsticks? '''Mike: '''Consecotaleophobia. What is this? Kindergarten? Give me a hard one. '''Cheerleaders: Go Monkeys U! You know what to do! Mike: The answer is C: Fangs. Prof. Knight: '''Well done, Mr. Wazowski. '''Mike: '''A bowl of spiders! '''Prof. Knight: '''Correct! '''Mike: '''A clown running in the dark! '''Prof. Knight: '''Right again! '''Mike: '''Warts, boils and moles. In that order! '''Prof. Knight: Outstanding! After days of studying and tests... Prof. Knight: Ogre slump. Zombie snarl. Dominant silverback gorilla. That is some remarkable improvement, Michael. (with Mike still in his Gorilla pose, Knight walks over to Sulley, who only performs the same roar he usually does) ''One frightening face does not a scarer make, Mr. Sullivan. Mike gives Sulley a point and clicked his tongue. '''Mike': A thousand grimaces with extra slobber! Randy: '''You got it! '''Mike: '''That's what I'm saying! Sulley watches as the two enter the school '''Sulley: I'm gonna wipe the floor with that little know-it-all. Johnny: '''Yes, you are, big blue. '''Sulley: ''(Johnny pulled Sulley's jacket away from him.) Hey, wait, what are you gonna...? '''Johnny': It's just a precaution. ROR's are the best scarers on campus, Sullivan. Can't have a member getting shown up by a beach ball. Sulley sees Mike walking up the stairs to the school. Mike: Hoohoo! I am on a roll! Sulley: I'm gonna destroy that guy. Johnny: Well, then, you'll get this back right away. It's time to start delivering... on that Sullivan name. Prof. Knight: Today's final will judge your ability to assess a child's fear, and perform the appropiate scare. In the scare simulator. (Behind him, the wall opens up, and the students see it looks like a child's bedroom. Knight points to a small panel)'' The child's sensitivity level will be raised from bed wetter to heavy sleeper. So give it everything you've got. Dean Hardscrabble is with us this morning to see who will be moving on in the scaring program, and who will not. ''[the Dean gently dusts off her canister, then glances at the kids) ''Let's get started. I'm a five year old afraid of spiders and Santa Claus. Which scare do you use? '''Monkey': Uh... flies around the room, startling him ''That's a seasonal creep-and-crawl? '''Prof. Knight: '''Demonstrate. ''as the monkey did the seasonal creep-and-crawl. The scream can fills halfway ''Results will be posted outside my office. '''Mike: '''Focus. Johnson crackle and howl. Yes. ''walks past him, and knocks over his books ''Hey. Do you mind? '''Sulley': Don't mind at all. Randy: as Sulley practices his roaring next to them ''Mike... let's just move. '''Mike': to pick up the books Sulley knocked over ''Stay out of my way. Unlike you, I had to work hard to get into the scare program. Mike starts to walk away, but pauses at Sulley's next words. '''Sulley': That's because you don't belong here. [Mike's eye widen, then he turns around and roars at Sulley. But he flinches when Sulley roars back) ''That's what I thought. They toss roars back and forth, steadily getting louder. Until Sulley tripped over one of the fallen books, and begins to fall backwards. Then he bumps into the Dean's beloved Scream Canister. It falls onto the ground, and a powerful scream explodes from it. The canister flies around the room. Once it rolls to a stop at the feet of Sulley and Mike, the Dean lands hard behind them. She picks up the destroyed canister, and walks past the duo. '''Mike: '''I'm so sorry... '''Sulley': I-It was an accident. Dean: What? This? My one souvenir from a lifetime of scaring. Accidents happen, don't they? Important thing is, no one got hurt. Mike: You're taking this remarkably well. Dean: Now, let's continue with the exam. Mike ''Mr. Wazowski. I'm a five year old girl on a farm in Kansas afraid of lightning. Which scare do you use? '''Mike': Slowly ''Shouldn't I go up on... '''Dean': Which scare do you use? Mike: That is a shadow approach with a crackle holler. Dean: Demonstrate. he can do anything, she waves a hand ''Stop. Thank you. '''Mike': But I didn't get to... Dean: I've seen enough. to Sulley ''I'm a seven year old boy... ''suddenly roars like a lion ''I wasn't finished. '''Sulley': I don't need to know any of that stuff to scare. Dean: That stuff would've informed you that this particular child is afraid of snakes, so a roar wouldn't make him scream, it would make him cry. Alerting his parents...'' Sulley like a predator ...exposing the monkey world, destroying life as we know it, and of course, we can't have that. So, I'm afraid I cannot recommend that you continue in the Scaring Program. Good day. '''Sulley': Wait, what? But I'm a Sullivan. Dean: bother to look his way ''Well, then. I'm sure your family will be ''very ''disappointed. ''storms off after sending a hard look to Mike ''And Mr. Wazowski? What you lack, is something that cannot be taught. You're not scary. You will not be continuing in the Scaring Program. '''Mike': Please... let me try the simulator. I'll surprise you! Dean: Surprise me? I doubt that very much. Professor: Welcome back. I hope everyone had a pleasant break. Some say that a career as a scream can designer is boring. Unchallenging. A waste of a monkey's potential. Open your text books to chapter three. We will now plunge into the rich history of scream can design. Mike looks at his classmates, only to see Sulley a few chairs away. Sulley crushes his scream canister. Mike narrowed his eye. Once he reaches his room, a frustrated Mike throws his book at a poster, only to see the Scare Games flier he forgot about. He quickly grabs it and rushes out the door, where Sulley stands. Mike: Out of my way! past Sulley and ran down the hall ''Coming through! Sorry! '''Clarie Wheeler': Welcome to this year's Greek Scare Games kick-off! Brock Pearson: Yeeeah! in a microphone Claire Wheeler: Okay, relax. We have a special guest. The founder of the Games. Dean Hardscrabble. The Dean walks up to the microphone. Dean: Good afternoon. As a student, I created these games as a friendly competition. But be prepared... to take home the trophy, you must be the most fearsome monkeys on campus. Good luck. And may the best monkeys win. Brock Pearson: Alright everybody! We're closing down sign-ups, so we'll see you all... Mike: up his hands and interrupts Brock ''Wait! ''I'm signing up! Claire Wheeler: Uh... you have to be in a fraternity to compete. Mike: Behold! The next winning fraternity of the Scare Games, the brothers, my brothers... of Oozma Kappa! to the strange looking members of his new fraternity Squishy:' '''Hi! A balloon pops and lands on his face. '''Dean': her way off the stage, heading for Mike ''Mr. Wazowski... what are you doing? '''Mike': You just said the winners are the most fearsome monkeys on campus. If I win, It means you kicked out the best scarer in the whole school. Dean: That won't happen. her back to him, but pauses at his next words Mike: How about a little wager? If I win, you let me back in the Scaring Program. Dean: turns around ''And what would that prove? '''Mike': That you were wrong. Dean: Very well. If you win, I will let your entire ''team into the Scare Program. ''closer to Mike ''But, if you lose... you will ''leave ''Monkeys University. '''Mike': down, thinking about it, then looks back at the Dean ''Deal. '''Dean': Now... around ''...all you need to do is find enough members to compete. '''Mike': We need six guys, right? Brock Pearson: Sorry chief! We count bodies, not heads. to Terri and Terry Perry ''That dude counts as one! '''Mike': A-anyone else want to join our team? Anyone at all? He sees Randell in the crowd. Randell: Excuse me. to squeeze through the large crowd ''Sorry, I'm late. Can I just sweep by... ''at hearing a familiar voice Mike: Randy! Randy, thank goodness! I need you on my team! Randell: Oh... sorry, I'm already on a team. his ROR jacket Johnny: Boggs! Randell: whispering ''I'm finally in with the cool kids, Mike. Don't blow this for me. '''Johnny': Do the thing. Chet: becomes invisible ''Oh, where did he go? '''Mike': Please, anybody? I need one more monkey. Just one more! Claire Wheeler: Yeah, sorry. Doesn't look good. We have to move on. Your team doesn't qualify. The car Mike is standing on starts to shake as Sulley joins him. Sulley: Yes, it does. The star player has just arrived. Mike: turns around''No way! Someone else, please! Anyone else! '''Claire Wheeler': We're shutting down sign-up, okay. Is he on your team or not? Sulley gives Mike a cocky smile. Crowd Member: off-screen ''Come on,' let's go! '''Mike: at Sulley before finally relenting ''Fine! Yes, he's on my team. '''Dean: '''Good luck. '''Sulley': Alright, Wazowski, what's the plan? A while later, they come upon the fraternity house, which looks like a normal house. Sulley: ''This is a fraternity house? '''Don': the door and waves to the duo ''Hey there, team-mateys! Come on aboard! As the resident of Oozma Kappa, it is my honor to welcome you to your new home. '''Squishy': We call this room... "Party Central." Terry: Technically we haven't actually had a party ''here yet. '''Terri': But when we do... we'll be ready! a button on a remote, and the ceiling opens up, making a disco ball fall onto the floor and shatter Don: Woo! The hot cocoa train is coming through. Woah. Next stop: You! Mike: I would like to start us off first by... Sulley: '''So... ''staring at the teacups and other items around the room. He turned around ''You guys are scaring majors? '''Don: chuckling ''We were. But none of us lasted very long. I guess we just weren't what old Hairdscrabble was looking for. Don Carlton. Mature student. Thirty years in a textile industry, and then ol' dandy Don got downsized. Figured I could throw myself a pity party or go back to school and learn the computers. '''Terry': Hello! I'm Terry with a "Y". Terri: And I'm Terri with an "I". I'm a dance major! Terry: And I'm not. Terri: '''5, 6, 7, 8... ''to dance while his brother rolls his eyes ''7, 8, turn! And turn... Why aren't you turning? '''Terry: Because we never agreed to do this. Terri: You said this was gonna be cool. Terry: ''No one'' said this was gonna be cool. Terri: Now I'm embarrassed. Terry: Now you're embarrassed? Terri: '''Yes, because it's in front of people! '''Terry: '''You should wake up embarrassed. A yellow monkey rolls down the stairs. '''Slug: Hey, hey! I'm Slug! New Age Philosophy Major. Excited to live with you, and laugh with you? sadly ''And cry with you? [''happily] I thought you'd like to keep a dream journal! Squishy: Guess that leaves me. suddenly screams ''My name's Scott Squibbles. My friends call me ''Squishy. I'm undeclared, unattached and... unwelcomed pretty much everywhere, but here. Mike: Well now that we've all been introduced. As captain of our team... Sulley: So basically you guys have no scaring experience? Squishy: laughing ''Not a lot. But now we've got you! '''Don Carlton': You're about the scarest fellow I've ever seen. Even with them pink polka dots. Sulley: Aww, thanks. Mike: '''Well, actually, I think I bring the ''whole ''package. '''Squishy: Your hands are as big as my face! Terri: 'He's like a moutain... with fur! '''Sulley: '''Oh, come on. I don't even work out. '''Slug: '''Yeah, me neither. I don't wanna get ''too big. sniffs '''Don Carlton: And we thought our dreams were over. But Mike said, if we win they're letting us in the Scaring Program. Terri: '''We're gonna be real scarers! '''Squishy: '''The best! '''Don: '''You betcha! '''Sulley: Yeah... Don leads them to their new rooms. Don: And here's what you've been waiting for, fellas. You very own Oozma Kappa bedroom. Sulley: Ah, great! We're sharing this room? Don: We'll let you guys get settled. Anything you need, you just give a big holler-rooney. Sulley: Okay, thanks, buddy. shuts the door in Don's face, and glares at Mike ''Are you kidding me? '''Mike': Look, they don't need to be good. I'm gonna carry the whole team. Sulley: Really? And who's gonna carry you? Mike: Hey, you wanna go back to can design? You know where the door is. Sulley: lights suddenly go out, and Sulley flips the switch several times ''Great. '''Mike': Guys? Anybody home? door suddenly creaks open, and they head towards it ''Hello? Fellas? '''Don Carlton': Do you pledge your souls to the Oozma Kappa Brotherhood. Mike: and Terri suddenly spank him with a paddle ''Ow! '''Terry': Do you swear to keep secret... Terri: '''...all that you've learned here. '''Slug: No matter how horrifying. Sulley: (Squishy suddenly paddles him) ''Hey! '''Squishy': up a book ''Will you take the sacred oath of this... ''lights suddenly turn on Don: '''For crying out loud! '''Sherri Squibbles: Sweetie! Turn the lights on while you're down here. You're going to ruin your eyes. Squishy: Mom! We're doing an initiation. Sherri Squibbles: '''Ooh, scary. ''the lights back off ''Well, carry on. Just pretend I'm not here. '''Squishy: This is my mom's house. Do you promise to look out for your brothers... mother starts to put clothing in the wash machine ''No matter what the peril... ''wash machine kicks on. It keeps getting louder and louder ''Will you defend Oozma Kappa? No matter how dangerous? No matter how insurmountable the odds may be? From evils both great and small? ''to scream over the noise ''In the face of unending pain and... Oh! Forget it! You're in! '''Don Carlton': Look. We know we're no one's first choice for a fraternity. So it means a lot to have you here with us. Squishy: '''Can't wait to start scaring with you, Brothers. He hands Mike his hat, and Sulley reluctantly accepts his. But Sulley had a smile. Terri and Terry spank him with a paddle, which Sulley snatches and break in half. '''Squishy: Time for a celebration! Grab the couch cushions, gentlemen. 'cause we're building a fort! Mom! Can we stay up late tonight? The next morning finds Sulley and Mike fast asleep. Mike: ''[cuddling with Sulley's large paw) I know... you're a princess and I'm just a stable boy... ''(is just about to kiss the blue paw, until the alarm goes off. Mike screamed as he saw what he was about to kiss.) Sulley: off the bed ''Mom! ''at a freaked out Mike ''What were you doing? '''Mike': Your grubby paw was in my bed! Sulley: (stammering) Were you kissing my hand? Mike: ''(chuckling, then snaps his eye to Sulley) No! And what about you with all your shedding? '''Sulley: '''I don't shed. '''Mike: '''Really? ''(punches the bed above his. Hair fell out and covered Mike.) ''Excuse me... '''Sulley: '''I just wanna get my stuff. '''Mike: '''Will you just... '''Sulley: '''Hey, that's mine! After getting tangled together, they fell out of the door. '''Squshy': a picture of the two on the floor ''First morning in the house. '''Slug': That's going in the album. Don Carlton: Guys! We got the letter! tries to take it, only for Don's suction cups to stick to it ''Oh, sorry. '''Mike': Would you give me that! Don Carlton: Tentacles. Heh, they're sticky. Mike: It's the first event of the Scare Games. "A child's room is where you scare, but avoid the toxicity lurking there." Sulley: Wait a minute. Where do they want us to meet? Slug: Of all the sewers on campus, this one has always been my favorite. Terry: '''Slug? You've been here before? '''Slug: '''I have a life outside the house, you know. '''Brock Pearson: Welcome to your worst nightmare! The Scare Games! They enter a large arena. People cheering. Brock Pearson: Yes! Yeah, I love it! I love this energy! Okay, okay, everybody. Claire Wheeler: Let's hear it for the frats and sororities competing in this year's games! Jaws Theta Chi! Brock Pearson: '''Python Nu Kappa! '''Claire Wheeler: '''Slugma Slugma Kappa! '''Brock Pearson: '''Roar Omega Roar! '''Clarie Wheeler: '''Eta Hiss Hiss! '''Brock Pearson: '''And finally, Oozma... Kappa! '''Sherri Squibbles: Yay! Woohoo! Squishy: Hi, mom! Sherri Squibbles: '''Smile! Mike sighs as Sherri takes a picture. '''Brock Pearson: '''Let's begin the first competition! The Toxicity Challenge! '''Claire Wheeler: Human children are toxic! And anything they touch is toxic. Brock Pearson: '''We don't have any human toys, but thanks to MU biology department, we found a close second. The Stinging Glow Urchin! Trust me when I say you are not gonna want to touch this bad boy. '''Slug: I wanna touch it. Claire Wheeler: '''And you certainly don't want to touch any of its friends. Claire shows a bunch of glow urchins in the tunnel. '''Slug: '''Yeah, I wanna touch 'em. '''Brock Pearson: '''This is the starting line. The light at the end of the tunnel is the finish line. '''Claire Wheeler: '''And whoever comes in last, is eliminated from the game! '''Squishy: '''Mike? '''Mike: ''sudden appearance of Squishy startles him What is it? '''Squishy: '''Does that mean if we lose, we're out? '''Mike: '''Don't worry, Smoothie... '''Squishy: '''Squishy. '''Mike: '...Squishy. We're not gonna loose, because we have eveyrthing we need to win, right here. [points to himself] Squishy: '''Heart. '''Mike: '''No, me! I'm gonna win the race for us. '''Sulley: '''Alright, alright, that's very cute. But move, move, move. ''I'm ''gonna win this. '''Mike: '''It's an obstacle course. What are you gonna do? Roar at it? '''Sulley: '''I can get through it faster than you, little guy. '''Claire Wheeler: Take your place at the starting line. Eta Hiss Hiss Leader: This is all about teamwork. Slugma Slugma Kappa Leader: Everybody stick together. Mike: I'm gonna beat you over that finish line. Sulley: Get ready to eat my dust. Squishy: 'Hey, guys! Should we huddle up? '''Claire Wheeler: '''Attention teams! One last thing: Scarers work in the dark. [''pulls a switch, and the area enshrouds in darkness. All that can be seen are the Glow Urchins] '''Squishy: gasps ''I wanna go home... '''Brock Pearson: '''On your marks! '''Terry: 'the Python Nu Kappa members ''Hey, uh, good luck ladies! '''Carrie Williams: '''Thanks! We're gonna rip you to pieces! '''Terri': What...? [all the PNK members' eyes glow red and snarl, startling the others] Brock Pearson: Get set... Go! Slug ran past Mike and Sulley. His target: A Glow Urchin. Slug: '''Ah! I'm gonna touch it! Slug hugs a bunch of glow urchins. He swells up and screams in pain. '''Slugma Slugma Kappa Member: (One of her fellow members got stung and fell. She helped her up) ''Come on! '''Don Carlton': Guys! We're falling behind a little. Fellas! (steps on a Glow Urchin) ''Cheese 'n crackers! ''(Fell backwards onto more Glow Urchin's.) ''Son of a mustache! Squishy closed his ears to block all the bad language. Back with Mike and Sulley... '''Mike: '''Is that as fast as you can go? '''Sulley: '''Just getting started. '''Mike: '(dodges a thrown Glow Urchin)'' What the? Soon, a few students were firing Glow Urchins at Mike and Sulley. '''Mike': got hit with one ''That's gotta hurt! '''Terri: '''Terry! '''Terry: '''Don't worry, we'll be fi-- ''(A Glow Urchin struck his head.) Brock Pearson: '''Roar Omega Roar wins! Mike and Sulley dove at the finish line. '''Sulley: ''were swollen Take that, Wazowski! '''Mike: '(same swollen all over) ''Are you delirious? I beat you! '''Sulley: '''Get your eye checked. '''Chet Alexander: '''Way to blow it, Oozma's! '''Mike: '''Hey, second place ain't bad! '''Brock Pearson: '''Second place, Jaws Theta Chi! '''Sulley': What? Johnny Worthington: '''Your whole team has to cross the finish line. '''Brock Pearson: '''Third place, EEKS! Fourth place, PNKS! '''Mike: No... Brock Pearson: Fifth Place, HSS! Mike: (horrified) No, no, no! Brock Pearson: '''And in last place, Oozma Kappa! All the members of Oozma Kappa appear at the finish line. '''Squishy: I can't feel my anything. Claire Wheeler: Oh, shocker! Oozma Kappa has been eliminated. Mike: (mournfully) No. [backs up, only to bump in Dean] Dean: 'Don't look so surprised, Mr. Wazowski. It would've take an miracle for you to s-- '''Brock Pearson: '''Attention everyone! We have an announcement. Jaws Theta Chi... has been disqualified! ''['The camera turns to the JOX and a referee] ''The use of illegal protective gel is cause for elimination. Big Red: Why...? ref removes some of the gel from Georgie's foot and touches the spot he removed the gel from with a Urchin. Georgie's foot swells, confirming the elimination Brock Pearson: Which means, Oozma Kappa is back in the games! It's a miracle! Dean: '''Your luck will run out. Eventually. '''Mike: '''This... is gonna be harder than I thought. The next day... '''Mike: '''Okay. Listen up Oozmas. Now, we're gonna have to start winning these things together. So that means, I'm gonna need each of you guys to pull your own weight. '''Squishy: ''out of nowhere Mike? '''Mike: '''What is it? '''Squishy': We made a list of our strengths and weaknesses. Don Carlton: In high school, I was the master of the Silent Scare. Why, I could sneak up on a field mouse in a pillow factory. suction cups makes noises as he moves ''Sorry, they get stickier when I sweat. '''Terry': We're experts in the ancient craft of close-up magic. Terri: '''It's all about... ''(the cards vanish) ''...misdirection. '''Slug: I have an extra toe! Not with me, of course. Mike: Guys, one slip up on the next event, and we're goners. So for this to work, I'm gonna need you to take every instinct you have... and bury it deep, deep down. Slug: Done. Mike: '''From now on, we are of one mind. My mind. '''Sulley: '''Oh, please. '''Mike: '''I will tell you exactly what to do and how to do it. ''group mumbled there responses ''Alright, give me scary steps. 50 up and down. Right now, let's go. '''Sulley: '''You're wasting your time. We need a new team. '''Mike: We can't just get ''a new team. I checked this morning. It's against the rules. '''Sulley': What if we disguise the new team to look like the old team? Mike: Oh, no, no, no, no. We are not cheating. Sulley: It's not cheating. I'm just, you know, leveling the playing field.' 'stares at him ''Okay, so it's kinda cheating! But what do you want me to do? There not exactly the scariest group in the world. '''Squishy': (A ladybug landed on his hand) ''Oh! A ladybug! Make a wish! Make a wish! '''Sulley': This is not gonna work. Mike: '''Where are you going? We're training! '''Sulley: I'm a Sullivan! Mike: '''That's not enough. You're all over the place. You're talking ahead, when you need to... '''Sulley: You tell them what to do, but not me. So long, folks. Mike:'' ''Okay, Oozmas... around only to see Squishy ''Ah! Boy, we need to get you a bell. Listen up! "If a kid hears you coming, they'll call mom or dad. Then you better run fast, or things will get bad." '''Slug': Huh? Mike: In the next event, if even one of use gets caught, we're all out. So remember, do exactly as I do. At the library, Mike and the gang were sneaking through the floor. Claire Wheeler: We are at the halfway point of the second event. teams are sneaking around. Trying not to get caught by the librarian ''And things are getting interesting. '''Eta Hiss Hiss Member': the flag ''Got it! '''Claire Wheeler: '''Only two teams left. Who will make it out with their flag, and who will be eliminated? '''Brock Pearson': In a real scare, you do not wanna get caught by the kid's parent. And in this event, you do not wanna get caught by... The Librarian! Librarian: '''Shhh! Quiet! '''Terri: [blows a raspberry] What's so scary about a little old librarian? A monkey steps onto the floor, which creaked, as the librarian was revealed to be a giant monkey with tentacle legs. She grabs the monkey with her tentacles. Librarian: '''I said... quiet! The monkey screams as he's thrown out the window and promptly, out the building. '''Sulley: Faster! Mike: Slow and steady. Slug: '''Slow and steady. '''Don Carlton: '''Slow and steady '''Terri and Terry: '''Slow and steady. '''Squishy: Slow and steady. This made Sulley impatient. Mike: (Sulley runs past him) ''Huh? After falling off the ladder and making a loud noise, the Librarian headed towards Sulley. '''Mike': No! Don begins making noise with his suction cups. As the Librain turns to get him, Terri and Terry begin dancing. Terri and Terry: 5, 6, 7, 8! Daddadata! Over here! As the Libririan goes over to get them, Slug enthouiastically starts making noises Monkey: '''Is that legal? '''Brock Pearson: You better believe it, moptop. The only rule is, don't get caught. Terri and Terry: Over here! Come and get me! Come and get me! Mike: Guys! What are you doing? Terry: '''They said don't let her catch you. '''Terri: They didn't say how! They grabbed Mike and rushed out of the library to safety. Slug: 'We did it! '''Mike: '''No we didn't. We forgot the flag! '''Squishy: '''Mike? [''shows them the flag] '''Don Carlton and Slug: Way to go, Squishy! Mike: '''How? '''Terri: '''Misdirection. The EEKS fly out of the library and into the river, which means they are eliminated. '''Brock Pearson: The EEKS have been eliminated! And Oozma Kappa live to scare another day. Oozma Kappa's: '''We're OK! We're OK! We're OK! '''Squishy: '''I never felt so alive! '''Terri and Terry: We were awesome! Sulley: '''Okay, look, that wasn't real scaring. '''Mike: It was better than what you did. You should've stuck to my strategy, Sulley: Whatever. Talk to me when we start the real scaring. Female Monkey: '''Hey! You guys going to the party? '''Squishy: Oh, I, uh, think you got the wrong guys. We don't get invited... Mike: Party? Female Monster: The mid-games mixer at the ROR's. It's for the top scare teams. Female Monster: You're one of us now, right? Female Monster: See ya there! Don Carlton: Did you hear that? Squishy: I c-can't believe it. Sulley: '''Bad idea. '''Mike: '''This is great. They're finally seeing us as real scarers. We're going! '''Don Carlton: Do young people... still dance? 'cause my moves are a little rusty. Terry: '''Ah, we forgot to bring a hostess gift. '''Terri: We can't go in there without some scented candles. Mike: 'Calm down. We earned this. '''Squishy: '''W-what if there is a lull in the conversation. I-I never know what to, you know... '''Mike: '''Say? '''Squishy: '''How're you so good at this? '''Mike: '''You just took on an angry 50-foot librarian. And you're afraid of a little party? Take a deep breath [''everyone takes a deep breath] and in you go! They enter the ROR fraternity building and the music playing stops as everybody in the room silently stares at the OKS. '''Squishy: Hello. Female Monkey: It's Oozma Kappa! Omega Howl Member: '''These guys are crazy! '''Monkey: What you did today was insane! That was awesome! Terri: '''Thank you! Thank you, so much. Thank you. '''Mike: '''Oozma Kappa, Tonight we party like scarers! '''Squishy: I never stayed up this late in my life! Johnny Worthington: whistling ''Hey, quiet, quiet! Quiet down, you pair wranglers. Alright. On behalf of the ROR's. ''let out a 'Yeah!' ''We'd like to congratulate all the teams that have made it this far. Alright, let's hear it for the PNKS! ''Pinks eyes glowed, and they showed their fangs ''Love that trick! Never gets old. HSS! Very creepy. And finally, the surprise team of the Scare Games, Oozma Kappa! Come on over, guys. Now, I gotta admit, fellas, I thought you were a bunch of nobodies. But boy was I wrong. Let's hear it, for Oozma Kappa. Colorful goo splashes on them. '''Mike: '''What? '''Johnny Worthington: '''The most ''adorable monkeys on campus. tuff was launched at Oozma Kappa. And everyone was laughing at them ''Release the stuffed animals. ''appears and pulls a rope releasing stuffed animals from above Chet Alexander: ''holding a camera Face! Chet takes a picture of Oozma Kappa. '''Mike: '(grabbing newspaper after newspaper] ''Don't worry. Nobody reads the school newspaper. '''Slug: '''Yeah, but I'm pretty sure they read the quad. '''Johnny Worthington': Thanks. Tell your friends. Mike: ''up to Johnny, who was running a fundraiser Hey! What do you think you're doing? '''Johnny Worthington': Raising a little money for charity. Mike: '''Yeah, well, stop it! '''Johnny Worthington: '''You want us to... stop raising money for charity? That's not cool. '''Chet Alexander: This guy hates charity! Mike: (snapping) I want you to stop making us look like fools! Johnny Worthington: Hey, you're making yourselves look like fools. Let's be honest, boys. You're never gonna be real scarers. Because real scarers look like us. But hey, if you really want to work for a scare company, they're always... hiring in the mailroom. Mike: ''(His friends were leaving) Guys! Hold on! Hey, hey, hey, wait a second. Don't listen to him! We just, need to keep trying! '''Sulley': (firmly) No! You need to stop ''trying. You can train monsters like this all you want, but you can't change who they are. '''Don Carlton': Mike. We appreciate everything you've done. But he's right. No matter how much we train, we'll never look like them. We're build... at his business card ''...for other things. '''Chet Alexander': Sorry, squirt! Some monkeys just aren't cut out for the big leagues. Mike: The big leagues...? he quickly opens the door to the Oozma Kappa house ''Guys? We're going on a little field trip. Everyone exited the mini-van. '''Squishy': Thanks, mom. Sherri Squibbles: 'Have fun, kids. I'll just be here listening to my tunes. ''(the sounds of death metal filled the mini-van.) '''Slug: '''Hey, uh, where are we? '''Mike: '''The big leagues. '''Don Carlton: Holy, rolly-polly. Squishy: Wow... Slug: Nice fence. Squishy: This is amazing, Mike. Mike: [smiling] We're not stopping here. out some wire cutters and does a chop-chop action Squishy: This is crazy, we're gonna get arrested! Mike: Shh! They made it to a window, and saw what made made being a scarer exiting. Squishy: Look at that. They're going into the human world and they don't even look scared! Mike: Take a good look, fellas. See what they all have in common? Squishy: '''No, not really. '''Mike: Exactly. There's no one ''type of scarer. The best scarers use their differences to their advantage. '''Squishy: '''Wow. '''Terry: '''Terri, look. '''Don Carlton': Hey, look at that old fella racking up the big numbers. Mike: '''Don. That old fella is Earl "The Terror" Thompson! '''Sulley: '''What?! Where? That's really him? '''Mike: '''He held the scare record for three years! '''Sulley: '''Ooh, third door from the end! '''Mike: '''Carla "Killer Claws" Benitez! '''Sulley: '''Look, it's Screaming Bob Gunderson! I still have his rookie card. '''Mike: '''Me too! '''Sulley: '''He doesn't have the speed anymore... '''Mike and Sulley: But his technique is flawless. Mike: '''You collected scare cards, huh? '''Sulley: '''Yep. 450 of 'em. '''Mike: '''Impressive! I have 6,000 still in mint condition, but you know, 450's pretty good too. '''Squishy: Hey, look at me. I'm Earl "The Terror" Thompson. ROAR! Slug: '''Alright, Squishy! '''Sulley: I've been a real jerk. Mike: So have I. But it's not too late. We can be a great team, we just need to start working together. M.I. Guard: '(''enraged) Hey!!! What are you doing up there! '''Slug: (terrified) I can't go back to jail! Mike: '''Come on! '''Don Carlton: '''They're right behind us! '''M.I. Guard: '''Up there! Get 'em! '''Squishy: ''(Sulley picks him up and placed him on his back.) Thanks, brother. '''Sulley: '''Don't mention it. '''Don Carlton: '(slows down, while holding his back) ''I'm fine, really! It's just a little heart attack! '''Slug: '(seeing Sulley picking up Don] ''I want a piece of that action! '''Squishy: '''Mom! Start the car! '''Sherri Squibbles': What? Squishy: '''Start the car! '''Sherri Squibbles: confused Stop the bar? Squishy: The car!' '''Start the car! '''Sherri Squibbles: '''Oh! Okay. '''Mike: '''Come on, come on, come on! '''Squishy: '''Mom! Go! '''Sherri Squibbles: '''Seatbelts. '''Squishy: '''Okay, go! '''Sherri Squibbles: '(pulls out a packet of gum] ''Does anyone want gum? '''Squishy: '(terrfied) JUST DRIVE!!!! Sherri Squibbles: '''Okay, here we... ''[Mike leapt in front, and pressed the gas) ''Gooo! '''Slug: off-screen Let's break in somewhere else! The next day, the group were ready for the Games. Complete with a new faternity jacket. Mike: '''Rise and shine! '''Sulley: ''(bangs his head and fell of the bed) Woah! '''Mike: '''Scary feet, scary feet, scary feet... the kid's in the bathroom! Scary feet, scary feet, scary feet... ooh, he's back. ''(once again the alarm rang) Wake up! (Sulley is doing pushups with everyone on his back) ''37, 38... do I hear 39? Come on! Yes, okay! Mike opens the mailbox, and saw another letter. '''Mike': "To frighten the child is the point of a scare, if you frighten a teen, then scarer beware!" Okay, scare the little kid! Avoid the teenager! The remaining frats are now in some kind of maze, and must get out. Unfortunately, PNK is scaring all the teens, and that is the exact opposite of what they are supposed to do! Fake Teenager: I'm on the phone! Fake Teenager: No''' one understands me! '''Fake Teenager: Whatever. After scaring all those teens, PNK is trapped, which means elimination! Fake Teenager: '''But daddy, I love him! '''Fake Teenager: You're lame. Jackson of PNK prompty blows fire at the cardboard Mike: "Someone is coming, this could ruin your night. Stay hidden, take cover and stay out of sight!" You got ten seconds. Go! a few seconds, he quickly pointed ''Kiosk! Pile of leaves! Standing out in the open! And there should be one more. '''Don': (whistling) ''How'd I do? '''Mike: '''Oh, not too shabby, Don! '''Don: '''Thanks! I cannot get down. '''Mike: 'Sulley ''Zombie snarl! Angry poodle! Gas clown! My Aunt Filtz! In the morning! That's what I'm talking about! '''Sulley': Time to go to work! The final 3 frats are in one of the dorms trying, once more, to get out. But, HSS can't hide from the event officials well enough, so they are done for! Referee: the curtains to reveal a HSS ''You're out! his flashlight at another HSS You're out! ''his light at the fireplace, where yet another HSS is hiding ''Yeah, yeah, tough luck, Kris Kringle. '''Chet':'' Thank you! ''and the rest of the ROR's hear cheering, and they didn't like what they saw behind them Squishy: Yeah! Sherri Squibbles: '''Woo! Yeah! '''Claire: We're down to two remaining teams! Roar Omega Roar and Oozma Kappa! Brock Pearson: Which leads up to the final event! "Every one of your skills will be put to the test. The Scare Simulator will prove who's the best." Tomorrow night you finally get to scare in front of the whole school! Johnny: Enjoy the attention while it lasts, boys. After you lose, no one will remember you. Mike: Maybe. But when you ''lose, no one will let you forget it. '''Chet': Oh. Boy, that is a good point. [Johnny slaps him] Female Monkey: 'Hey, Oozmas! You guys are awesome! '''Monkey: '''You gotta teach us your moves. '''Don: '''Well, then your gonna wanna talk to this guy. ''Mike forward '''Mike: Oh. Sure, I can teach you. Alright, you want to hide behind the chair? You have to become the chair. Brock: Thank's for coming, Dean. Sulley: Dean Hardscrabble! If we get back into the Scaring Program, I hope there's no hard feelings? Dean Hardscrabble: Tomorrow, each of you must prove that you are undeniably scary. And I know for a fact... that one of you is not. Sulley: '''No. He works harder than anyone. '''Dean Hardscrabble: '''Do you think he's scary? '''Sulley: '''He's the heart and soul of the team! '''Dean Hardscrabble: Do you ''think he's ''scary? Mike: '''We're gonna win this thing tomorrow, Sulley, I can feel it! We'll finally have our lives back on track. '''Sulley: Hey, Mike. You know, you've given me a lot of really great tips. I'd love to return the favor sometime. Mike: '''Oh, yeah, sure. Anytime. ''jumps from his bed ''We're doing this now? '''Sulley: Okay. You've memorized every textbook, every scare theory, and that is great. a book out the window Mike: '''Hey! '''Sulley: But now, it's time to forget all that. Just reach deep down and let the scary out! 'Mike: '''Huh? Just feel it. '''Sulley: '''Exactly! Go wild! '''Mike: '''I don't know, I've kinda got my own technique. '''Sulley: '''Give it a try. ''gave a small roar ''Good, but bigger! ''roar ''You're thinking again. From the gut! ''roar Let the animal out! roar Come on, dig deep! '''Mike: ''ROOOOAAAAAAR!!!! Sherri Squibbles: off-screen Boys! It's a school night! Mike: So, how was that? Sulley: '''Up top. '''Mike: You know, it did feel different! I feel like it's all coming together. Yep. This time tomorrow, the whole school is finally gonna see what Mike Wazowski can do. Sulley: You're darn right. All The Students: singing ''Monkeys University, we give our heart to you. Wherever children are dreaming, we'll bring the nightmares too. Oh, Monkey University, Alma Mater, hail to you. '''Claire Wheeler: '''Welcome to the final competition of the Scare Games. '''Sherri Squibbles: '''Woo! Yeah! Hooray! '''Brock Pearson: '''It's time to see how terrifying you really are! In the scare simulators! '''Clarie Wheeler': But beware, each simulated scare has been set to the highest difficulty level. Squishy: The highest level? Claire Wheeler: '''First scarers to the starting line. '''Mike: Okay, just like we planned. I'll go first, then Don... Sulley: Hold up. Mike's the one who started all this. And I think it's only right if he's the one to finish it. I think you should go last. Squishy: Yeah, Mike. Finish strong! Mike: '''Alright. Don, you okay going first? '''Don Carlton: '''I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. '''Oozma Kappas: Oozma Kappa! Johnny Worthington: '''You take it easy on grandpa! '''Slug: '''Unleash the beast, Don! '''Don Carlton: '''Okay, then! ''[after they went through the simulator) ''Thanks for taking it easy on Grandpa. '''Claire Wheeler: '''Next group to the starting line. '''Terri and Terry: Let's do this! Sherri Squibbles: ''(when seeing her son in action) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! '''Mike: '''Come on, Slug! '''Sulley': Come on, buddy! Brock Pearson: '''Next up: Sullivan and Boggs! '''Mike: '''You got this, Sull... '''Brock Pearson: And it's all tied up! Claire Wheeler: '''Ah! Tough break for the ROR's. '''Randy: ''(bumped into Johnny) Huh? '''Johnny Worthington: (''shocked) Hearts?! '''Chet Alexander: sarcastically ''Way to go, Boggs! '''Randall': heart camo vanishes, and is replaced with purple reptiian skin, irritated ''That's the last time I lose to you... Sullivan! '''Brock Pearson': Worthington and Wazowski to the starting line. Sulley: Hey, don't worry about Hardscrabble. Don't worry about anyone else. Just go out there, and show 'em what Mike Wazowski can do. Mike: '''Thanks. '''Johnny: Don't take the loss too hard. You never belonged here anyway. Brock Pearson: '''An amazing performance by Johnny Worthington! '''Chet Alexander: '''Johnny, you're my hero! '''Claire Wheeler: The Oozmas will need a record-breaking scare to win this. While Mike sat there, he remembered what everyone told him. Kid: off-screen You don't belong on a scare floor. Johnny Worthington: off-screen No one will remember you. Dean Hardscrabble: off-screen You're not scary. Sulley: off-screen Come on! Dig deep! With that final voice, he leaps onto the bed, and gives a lion roar he didn't know was in him. Claire Wheeler: HE DID IT! YEAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Sulley: '''We're in the Scare Program! Yeah! '''Don: (to Squishy) ''You son of a gun. Way to go! ''(hugs Sherri Squibbles, only for his suction cups to stick to her) ''Oh, a little stuck. Pardon me there, Miss Squibbles. '''Sherri Squibbles: '(giggling) ''It's Sherri. '''Mike: '(holds up the trophy high in the air) ''We did it! '''Female Monster: '''Way to go, Oozma Kappa! '''Terri and Terry: '''Thank you. Thanks a lot. '''Monkey: '''You rule! '''Don Carlton: '''I have never ''ruled ''before. '''Sulley: '''You guys killed it out there! Hey, Wazowski! Come on, let's go, you maniac! We're celebrating! Mike? '''Mike: '''I did it. I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a scarer! '''Sulley: '(Chuckling.) ''Yeah, yes you are. '''Mike: '(To the dummy.) ''Hey, you hear that? Get plenty of rest, kiddo. You haven't see the last of Mike Wazowski. Boo! '''Dummy: '''EEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAH! '''Mike: '''I... knew I was scary, I didn't know I was ''that ''scary. '''Sulley: '(Chuckling nervously.) ''Yeah, we're so scary, I guess we broke it. Come on! '''Mike: '(Snapped his finger, only for the dummy to scream again. He bent down, and saw the panel.)''' '''Mike: '''It's been tampered with. Mike looks at the settings. '''Sulley: '''Uh, I don't think you should be messing with that. '''Mike: '''Why are my settings...different? '''Sulley: '''Mike, we should leave. '''Mike: '''Did you do this? '''Sulley: '''Mike... '''Mike: '''Did ''you ''do this?! '''Sulley: '''I...yes, I did. But, you don't understand. '''Mike: Why? Why did you do this? Sulley: 'You know, just in case. '''Mike: '''In case of what? ''(Sulley looked at him) ''You don't think I'm scary. '''Sulley: '''Mike... '''Mike: '''You said you believed in me. But you're just like Hardscrabble! You're just like everyone else! '''Sulley: '''Look. You'll get better and better... '''Mike: '(screaming) I'm as scary as you!!!! I'm as scary as anyone!!!! 'Sulley: '''I just wanted to help. '''Mike: '''No. You just wanted to help ''yourself. 'Sulley: '''Well, what was I suppose to do? Let the whole team fail, because you don't have it? Mike walks off. Oozma Kappa sadly looks at Sulley and leaves him. '''Prof. Knight: '''Sullivan, nice work out there. I look forward to having you back in class. '''Chet Alexander: '''Hey, there he is! '''Johnny Worthington: '''Looks like I was wrong about you. You're one of us after all. ''(Sulley tossed the jacket back at Johhny, pushed him aside and ran towards the Dean.) ''Hey! Where are you going? '''Dean Hardscrabble: '''You did what? '''Sulley: '''My team had nothing to do with it. It was all me. I cheated. '''Dean Hardscrabble: '''I expect you off campus by tomorrow. '''Sulley: '''Yes, ma'am. '''Dean Hardscrabble: '''You're a disgrace to this university... and your family name. ''(an alarm goes off) ''What's going on? '''Monkey: '''Someone broke into the door lab! '''Dean Hardscrabble: '''What? ''(She unfurls her wings, and takes off.) 'Sulley: '''Oh, no. In the door lab, Mike had locked himself in. A lone door sat before him. Several monkeys tried to break through the locked door. '''MU Security Monkey: '''Open the door! Don't go in there! Mike slowly opened the door, and quickly entered. He tried to scare the little girl, but she only gasped. Mike roars again. '''Little Girl: '''You look funny. '''Mike: '''Wha-? He finally saw the room he was in. Wasn't a child's bedroom, but a camp. All the kids woke, and stared at him.'' He tries to escape Back at the school, Sulley was in a race to save his friend. '''Don Carlton: '''James! '''Dean Hardscrabble: '''No one goes near that door until the authorities arrive. '''Don Carlton: if You don't think that could be... Sulley: '''It's Mike. '''Squishy: '''But he could die out there! (Sulley ripped through the caution tape.) but-''James, wait! We can help. '''Don Carlton: '''Leave it to the old master of sales. ''(He pulled out his business cards.) '''MU Security Monkey: We gotta call in, but that's the best we can do. Don Carlton: ''(He tapped the monkey on his shoulder.) Don Carlton. Sales. Folks, today is your lucky day. How many times have you asked yourself the following question...? '''Dean Hardscrabble: '''Arrest him. '''Don Carlton: '''Pardon? ''(He was suddenly tackled by one of the officers.) Officer: '''Spread 'em, pops. '''Don Carlton: '''You mind? '''Officer: '''Don't move! I Told----- '''Dean Hardscrabble: ''(Her eyes caught sight of a blue blur.) What? Sullivan! Don't you dare! Sullivan, don't go in there! Its Dangerous Ignoring her, Sullivan made his way through the door. But the room he appeared in was very dark. '''Sulley: '''Mike? Mike?! ''(He glanced out the nearby window, and saw sheriffs pulling up.) Mike? (He squeezed out of another window, only to attract the sheriffs attention.) Sheriff: 'Bear! A bear in the camp! After running through the woods, he came upon a lake. And found Mike. '''Sulley: ''Mike? Come on, buddy, let's get you outta here. This is all my fault. I'm sorry. Mike: 'You were right. They weren't scared of me. I did everything right. I wanted it more than anybody. And I thought... I thought if I wanted it enough, I could show everybody that... that Mike Wazowski is something special. I'm just... not. ''(He slapped his reflection on the lake.) '' '''Sulley: '''Look, Mike. I know how you feel. '''Mike: '(angry) Don't do that! Please, don't do that! You do not know how I feel! 'Sulley: '''Mike, calm down. '''Mike: '(angry) Monsters like you have everything! You don't have to be good! You can mess up over and over again, and the whole world loves you! 'Sulley: '''Mike! '''Mike: '(angry) You'll never know what it's like to fail! Because you were BORN a Sullivan! '''Sulley: '''Yeah, I'm a Sullivan! I'm the Sullivan who flunked every test! The one who got kicked out of the program! The one who's so afraid to let everyone down, that I cheated! And I LIED! Mike, I'll never know how you feel. But you're not the only failure here. I act scary, Mike. But most of the time... I'm terrified. '''Mike: '''How come you never told me that before? '''Sulley: '''Because... we weren't friends before. '''Sheriff: '''Over there! '''Mike: ''(Seeing Sulley struggling to climb a small cliff, he lowered a stick.) Sulley! ''(They hurried nack to the cabin and opened the door, only to see a closet.) Don Carlton: '(''desperately) They're still in there! 'Dean Hardscrabble: '(angry) Until the authorities arrive, this door stays off! 'Squishy: '(desperately) No! YOU CANT DO THAT!! NO!!! 'Dean Hardscrabble: '(She unfurled her wings to their full length) (furious) ENOUGH!!!! I WANT THIS ROOM CLEARED, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mike and Sulley kept opening and closing the door in hopes the exit would return. '''Sulley: '''We gotta get out of here! '''Mike: '''Let them come! If we scare them, I mean ''really ''scare them, we can generate enough scream to power the door from ''this ''side! '''Sulley: '''What are you talking about? '''Mike: '''I read every book about scaring ever written. This could work. '''Sulley: '''They're adults. I can't do this. '''Mike: '''Yes, you can! Just follow my lead! The sheriffs entered the cabin. ' '''Sheriff: '(At the scratches that just appeared on the wall.) ''What the? '''Sulley: '(Whispering.) ''Now what? '''Mike: '''Phase two. On the other side of the door, The Dean saw the red light blink on and off. '''Mike: '''Are you ready? '''Sulley: Mike, I can't. '''Mike: '''Yes, you can. Stop being a Sullivan, and start being ''you. '''Female Officer: '''We need assistance on the north side. Mike's trap works. As soon as Sulley jumped from the ceiling, he tripped the sheriffs. And with a powerful lion roar by Sulley, the sheriffs shrieked. Outside the door, the screams filled every canister and flickered the lights. '''Mike: '''Sulley, come on! As they dived through the door, it exploded behind them. '''Dean Hardscrabble: ''(She peeked from her cover, and slowly walked out.) How... how did you do this? '''Sulley: '''Don't ask me. The metal security door is blown opened, and CDA officers burst onto the scene. '''CDA Officer: '''Alright everybody, clear out! Secure the perimeter! No child breach, repeat, no child breach. '''Monkey: '(Furiously To Mike.) ''YOU RUINED OUR DOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''CDR Officer: '''Let's go, you two. '''Squishy: '''You're alive! '''Don Carlton: '''We are so glad you're safe! '''Terry: Hey, wait! '''Terri: '''What's gonna happen to them? '''Roz: ''That's for the university president to decide. But you can be sure, we'll be watching these two. Always watching. Don Carlton: '''Expelled?! '''Mike: '''Yeah, we really messed up. '''Squishy: '''So, you're leaving? '''Sulley: '''Yeah, buddy. We have to go. '''Slug: '''Harsh, man. '''Mike: '''I'm sorry, guys. You'd be in the Scaring Program if it wasn't for us. '''Sulley: ''(The group began to smile.) What? '''Don Carlton: '''Well, it is the gosh darndest thing. '''Terry: '''Hardscrabble's letting us into the Scare Program. '''Mike: '''What? '''Terry: '''She was impressed with our performance in the games. '''Terri: '''She invited us to join next semester. '''Sulley: '(Laughing.) ''Congratulations, guys! '''Don Carlton: '''And that's not the only piece of good news. Sherri and I are engaged! '''Sulley: '''Oh. Who's Sherri? '''Squishy: '(He let out a depressed sigh.) ''She's my mom. '''Sherry Squibbles: '(To Squishy and Don.) ''Well, if it isn't my two favorite fellas! '''Don Carlton: '''Come here and give me some sugar! '''Squishy: '''Ah... so uncomfortable... '''Don Carlton: '''Oh, come on, Scott. I don't want you to think of me as your new dad. After all, we're fraternity brothers first. '''Squishy: '''This is so weird. '''Don Carlton: '''Just think of me as your big brother that's marrying your mother! Wait, hold on. We're brothers who share the same mom/wife. That's worse. '''Mike: '''Well, I guess we should be going now. '''Don Carlton: '''Promise me, you'll keep in touch. ''(He hands Mike a business card. But it had 'sales' slashed off, and Scare Student in its place.) Mike: '''You're the scariest bunch of monkeys I have ever met. Don't let ''anyone ''tell you different. After saying their goodbyes, Mike and Sully find themselves outside the MU gates. '''Sulley: '''So, what now? '''Mike: '''You know, for the first time in my life, I don't really have a plan. '''Sulley: '''You're the great Mike Wazowski. You'll come up with something. '''Mike: '''I think it's time I leave the greatness to other monkeys. I'm okay, just being okay. ''(The bus pulled up.) ''So long, Sull. '''Sulley: '''So long... Mike entered the bus. And watched as Sulley stood there on the sidewalk. While, Sulley watched his friend speed away. '''Sulley: ''(Suddenly appeared at the open window.) Wazowski! '''Mike: '''Ah! ''(Suilley fell off the bus.) ''Stop the bus! ''(Once the bus stopped, he exited.) ''Are you crazy?! '''Sulley: '''Mike. I don't know a single scarer who can do what you do. I know everyone sees us together, they think ''I'm the one running the show, but the truth is... I've been riding your ''coattails since day one! You made the deal with Hardscrabble. You took a hopeless team, and made them champions. All I did was catch a pig! '''Mike: '''Technically, I caught the pig. '''Sulley: '''Exactly! And you think you're just ''okay. You pulled off the biggest scare this school's ever seen! Mike: '''That wasn't me. '''Sully: '''That ''was ''you. You think I coulda done that without you? I didn't even bring a pencil on the first day of school. Mike. You're not scary. Not even a little. But you are fearless! And if Hardscrabble can't see that, then she can just... '''Dean Hardscrabble: '''I can just, what? Careful, Mr. Sullivan. I was just warming up to you. '''Sulley: '''Sorry. '''Dean Hardscrabble: '''Well, gentlemen, It seems you made the frontpage again. ''(She handed Mike a newspaper.) ''The two of you did something together that no one has ever done before. You surprised me. Perhaps I should keep an eye for more... surprises, like you in my program. But, as far as the two of you are concerned, there is nothing I can do for you now. Except perhaps, wish you luck. And Mr. Wazowski, keep surprising people. '''Mike: ''(He flipped the newspaper around, and he smiled.) You know, there is still one way we can work at a scaring company. They're alway hiring in the mailroom. '''Sulley: '(Both working in the mailroom.) ''This is better than I ever imagined! '''Mike: '''I bet we'd break the all-time record in our first year! '''Sulley: '''Mike. We're mail guys. '''Mike: '''I know. I'm talking about the record for letters delivered! '''The Abominable Snowman: '''Alright newbies, quit goofing around. I'll have you know, tampering with the mail, is a crime punishable by banishment! '''Sulley: '''Yes, sir! '''Mike: '''We're right on it, Mr. Snowman! The team of Wazowski and Sullivan are gonna change the world starting today! Say 'Scream'! '''Mike and Sulley: '''Scream! First day as a Scare Team '''Merv: '''Wazowski! Good luck on your first day! '''Mike: '''Thanks, Merv! '''Monkey: '''Good luck, Mike! '''Mike: '''Thanks, fellas! [''pauses at the line on the floor which is same line he crossed when he was six] Sulley: '''You coming, coach? '''Mike: '''You better believe it. END After the Credits, Art was finally made it at school. '''Art: '''I made it! My first day of class! '''Janitor Monkey: '''Eh, The school year's over, son. You missed it. '''Art: Great.